Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $8$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $8$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $8\sqrt{2}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $8$ $8$ $8\sqrt{2}$
Solution: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{AC} = 8$ adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 8$ $\tan(\angle ABC)=\dfrac{8}{8}$ $=1$